Face to Face
by Dreamcatcher-Megan
Summary: Megan Stewart lived a normal life, attending the best high school possible with her best friends. It wasn't until six new kids (All related except one!) show up at Ravenwood High when her world is turned upside down as she finds herself falling for that blonde haired beauty in her music class. Real World AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Christmas Eve my lovelies! And first off, I'm super sorry about the delay in When Can We See You Again. The next chapter is in the making and I assure you guys it will be great, I promise (and hope) :D**

**I thought of this story a few months ago and I kept swapping ideas back and forth but I finally wrote it all down and behold! The first chapter of Face to Face by me, Dreamcatcher-Megan!**

**The story will include my all time favorite band, R5, as regular high school kids and will be joined by OCs based on me and my five best friends in the whole world! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D Oh and, the characters of Austin and Ally will come in play eventually, just wait! ;)**

**So, relax, grab some popcorn and Christmas cookies (My friends and I made a BUNCH of cookies at our party on Friday, so here you go! *Hands you a cookie*) and enjoy the story!**

_**R5 is a real life band and Dreamcatcher-Megan has no rights to own them in anyway *starts crying*, and Austin and Ally is copyright to Disney Channel. If I owned it, it'd be called Austin and Megan ;D**_

Everyone's fallen in love at one point, right? Maybe it was that cute little boy who sat next to you in first grade, or the captain of the football team in high school. Whatever the case may be, for me, I've hit love rock hard. Who did I fall head over heels for? Oh, no one in particular, just the one out of the six new kids at Ravenwood High.

The problem?

Ever since those guys showed up out of a blue, I've become stuck in the middle of a love pentagon. Yeah, a _pentagon_. Everyone's heard of a love triangle, but ever heard of a love pentagon? Didn't think so.

But wait a sec, how the heck did all this drama start? I'll tell you. It all started on a normal morning in late September. I was getting ready for another boring day of my junior year when it all began.

* * *

I brushed back my side bangs, studying them carefully in the large mirror hanging in the dining room. I knew they would eventually fall in large chunks if I messed with them, so I'd try my best to keep my hands off of them. I adjusted my brown glasses and turned to admire my golden blonde highlights. I had gotten my hair highlighted back in sixth grade and have been doing it since. I loved the way the highlights mixed perfectly with my straight chocolate brown hair. I then focused on my clothes, running a hand over the thin fabric of the beautiful purple shirt and bubblegum pink jeans. The shirt was slightly over sized but it was made like that. I loved the way it gently hugged my slender, curvy figure. Years ago I would have refused to wear such beautiful clothes, but since I lost a few pounds over the years I feel pretty good about my figure.

I heard the screech of the bus engine coming down the street and knew that was my cue to run outside before I missed it. I grabbed my pink Vera Bradley tote bag and dashed outside just in the nick of time. Once on board, I warmly greeted the bus driver and looked around the bus. I suddenly became self conscious with nearly all eyes on me. I felt like they were silently judging me as I awkwardly squeezed through the aisles.

"Megan," A familiar voice yelled. "Over here!" I let out a relaxed breath and made my way to the owner of the voice, otherwise known as one of my friend, Ami. She waved her arm in the air until I sat next to her. Three faces popped up behind us.

"Hey Meggers!" All three chimed in a unison manner. Pretty soon they were all hollering jinx until Logan called it first. I giggled.

"How was your weekend, Meg?" Jacie happily asked. What words can describe Jacie besides happy and outgoing, and don't forget beautiful. Her warm auburn hair was in it's signature side braid, light blue eyes, tanned skin, and country farm clothes including her cowgirl hat resting on her head. Jacie is the average cowgirl living on a small farm with her family, and boy she loves horses. Her family owned five horses and her favorite is this beautiful Arabian horse she called Champion, even though she doesn't compete she said the minute she saw him, he won over her heart.

"Long, dull, boring, dealt with a shirtless and sometimes pant-less brother most of it." I said, counting off every memory with my fingers.

"Poor you." Marie giggled playfully. If anyone was having a bad day and needed cheering up, Marie was there to help. She still clung onto her inner child, same with me, and acted like on every now and then, and yet she remained serious the other times. Today she wore her golden curls in two neat pigtails down the front of her shoulders and not a single strand out of place. Her mother was excellent in braids and taught Marie everything she knew, which really came in handy when we were in the need of perfect braids. She was also wearing a lime green spaghetti strap top, a simple jean vest, skirt and flats.

"Gee thanks," I laughed. "So what's up with you guys?"

"Same old, same old," Logan shrugged, her charcoal curls bobbing. "I did some basketball with my brother and soccer with my cousins." Ah Logan, as her name implies, Logan here is total tomboy with no sign of girlyness whatsoever. She usually straightens her hair and wears it in a ponytail stuffed into a baseball cap, but today she wore it in her natural curls. I also noticed she was wearing a pink shirt and matching shoes. Her over the top girly mom must have forced her to wear it.

"I finally beat the Enderdragon, and I was in survival!" Ami cheered. I smiled and we smacked hands. I was glad to have a friend, besides my BSFFL (Best Sister Friend For Life) Grace, to share my love of Minecraft with. It's sad that Grace goes to a different school now, but I can still rant and rave about Minecraft with Ami.

"I took a few rides with Champion and my brother." Jacie smiled.

"I babysat my baby cousin the whole Saturday," Marie giggled. "She wore the cutest dress and I took a pic! Wanna see?" She tugged out her pink phone.

"Sure." We all nodded. Before Marie could turn on her phone, however, Ami picked up her phone just as she got a text. Her blue green eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh guys; another update on the new kids!" Logan, Jacie, and Marie immediately crowded around her. I stared in confusion. New kids? What's the big deal about new kids?

"Oh my gosh, that tall one is so cute!" Marie squealed.

"Not as cute as that freshman." Jacie blushed and giggled.

"Oh man, look at that jacket the middle one is wearing." Logan's jade green eyes lit up in wonder.

"What?" I demanded. "Who are you looking at?"

My friends stopped talking all at once. They gaped at me with widened eyes. "Megan Elizabeth Stewart, how could you _not_ know about the new kids?" Ami asked.

"What's the big deal about the new kids?" I asked.

"They're from California," Marie squealed. "They're so talented and super cute!"

"Let me see," I looked over Ami's shoulder to see a picture of six high schoolers. They all looked so perfect, like celebrities or maybe models. Three of them looked like seniors, two boys and a girl. One boy had brown hair and the other boy and girl (they looked like twins) had blonde hair. There were two other boys with brown hair, one looked like a junior or maybe a sophomore and the other appeared to be a freshman. But there was one boy that I stared at for a full minute or maybe longer if Ami hadn't pulled her phone away. The boy in the middle had white blonde hair, tanned skin, and dark chocolate brown eyes that made my stomach melt into goo. It was as if he were smiling at _me_, like he was inviting me to jump into the picture and talk to me.

"Ooh, someone's in love!" Jacie giggled. I blinked my eyes and snapped out of my lovestruck trance.

"Oh shut up guys," I laughed. "They all seem like great guys, maybe we can introduce ourselves when we meet them."

"I don't know, Lizzie," Logan looked uncertain. She sometimes called us by our middle names for some reason. "If they're from California and talented, I'm worried they might be snobs or something."

"They don't look that bad," Jacie said. "As long as Giselle Morgan doesn't attempt anything we should be good." We all groaned at the mention of Giselle Morgan, the snobbiest girl in school who thinks she's all that just because her dad owns a Mercedes dealership. I remember the day we became enemies. I was a hopeless lovestruck sixth grader desperate for a boyfriend and I fell head over heels for Ethan Carson, a boy in my art class. Back then I couldn't keep my eyes off of his deep blue eyes, scruffy black hair and freckles. That was the worst mistake I ever made. Apparently Ethan was (and still is) dating Giselle, and they devised a plan to spread horrible rumors about me and my friends. They even spread a rumor that I stalked Ethan in the hallways. Hello! Just because we practically had the same classes together doesn't mean I stalk him! In the end, we were all humiliated by the last day of school and some kids still bring it up every now and then but most of the school had forgotten by now.

"If Giselle and Ethan try anything, those newbies will be complete snobs before the end of the week." Ami exclaimed.

"I don't think that'll happen guys," I shook my head. "They look too nice to be snobs."

"You're right, Meg," Marie agreed. "If they were snobs, they'd be over at that private school downtown." We all giggled and agreed. The private school downtown is nothing but high classed kids talking in British accents and having tea and biscuits for lunch.

"By the way, do you think that tall blonde one would go for someone like me?" Marie awkwardly stuck her arm in the air in a dramatic pose and pursed her lips together.

We all laughed, and at that moment the bus pulled to a stop in front of Ravenwood High.

**Ok, that was a lame beginning but my friends enjoyed it! I hope you guys liked it too. I'd write more but I have to help my parents prepare gifts for tonight since I'm visiting my grandma and cousins to open presents :). **

**Please follow, favorite, and review for more! Thanks for reading and have a Merry Christmas! **

**Love you guys! :D**


	2. New Band?

I sat slouched in the hard blue chair in my honors History class, a pencil in my right hand and my chin rested in my left. I tapped my fingers against my cheeks as my eye lids grew heavy by the second. The way the teacher, Mr. Hathaway, talked in his slow droning and how warm the room was, it can make even the most energetic cheerleader's eyes droop in exhaustion. I glanced at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time. _Ten more minutes, _I told myself. _Just ten more minutes, and then music class. _

Music class, my last class. When I'd tell people about my music class, they'd often correct me by telling me it's choir, but then _I'd _correct them saying it's not regular choir, but _show_ choir. Show choir is like regular choir, but instead of singing classical songs, we sing pop songs and we also dance on some occasions. I always enjoyed music class because it was a class where I could actually be myself surrounded by talented performers. I always enjoyed singing my heart out to any song Mrs. Hart had to offer that day.

"Miss Stewart."

I jerked up, and my pencil flew out of my hand which smacked against Nathan Blue's shoulder blade. I quickly sent him an apologetic look and then I turned to see Mr. Hathaway glaring at me. "Miss Stewart, what did I just say about the French Revolution?"

I blinked rapidly; millions of answers buzzed in my brain. _French Revolution? What?_ I picked at my nails nervously. _Oh __dear god, please help me, I'm so freaking screwed._

"It began in 1789 and ended in 1799." A soft voice hissed in my ear. I didn't turn to see who it was. I already knew by the familiar, friendly voice.

"It began in 1789 and ended in 1799?" I hesitantly said. I prepared myself to be harshly corrected.

Mr. Hathaway's sharp grey eyes cooled for a moment, but the glare soon returned. "You're lucky this time, Miss. Stewart," He murmured. "Just remember: it's attention or detention." Attention or detention, that's the main rule in Mr. Hathway's History class. It's not like I've ever broken that rule, because in all my sixteen years of life, I've never gotten a detention. I'm probably the only person who has never received one, well, besides Marie and Jacie.

The moment Mr. Hathaway turned around, I faced the redheaded boy next to me with a smile. "Thanks for that, Spencer."

"No problem," He breathed out his gentle gapped tooth smile. "Glad to help a friend." I smiled. I always admired Spencer's brains and wisdom. He seemed like a complete nerd with his scruffy fire red hair, freckles sprinkled onto his nose, and black rounded glasses, but when we were partnered up for a project in our freshmen year, I realized he was a great guy and friend. We became super close since then but not like _that _close, no way; not in a million years. He saw me as the sister, and I saw him as a brother. Besides, he's been dating the student council president, Paisley Parker, since sophomore year.

Spencer went back to scribbling notes while I lazily dragged my pencil across the paper. I glanced up at the board and wrote down the underlined sentences. As long as it's underlined, write it down. Switching hands to lean on, I once again looked up at the clock. My heart fluttered when I saw that the long hand was millimeters away from the twelve. I quickly and quietly closed my notebook and put my pencil away, and just in the nick of time.

_Riiinngg!_

The classroom immediately became chaos. Most of the large class had already jumped to their feet and rushed out the door while the rest, including me, were hurrying to pack up their things and run out into the chaotic hallways. I was one of the last to leave the classroom clutching my purple picture adorned binder to my chest. The hallways used to be chaotic with dozens of kids running in all directions but the problem was solved with the new one way hallway rule.

On the way to music class, I waved to several of my friends including Jacie and Logan who both had the next class together. The music room was at the back of the school along with the other arts classes including the theater, band, choir, and art room. I walked into the music room with a happy sigh. I loved the music room because it reminded me of the one in the show _Victorious_; royal blue walls, neon orange carpet, an arrangement of yellow chairs going three by four, and a small stage including a drum set and guitar all set and ready to be played by the musicians in the show choir, which we still need to have auditions for.

I sat next to my good friend Vanessa along with the other members of the choir. "Hey Vanessa." I greeted her.

"Hey Meg," She happily replied. "So what do you think we're gonna do today? Sing more songs? Work on our routine for the pep rally in two weeks?" She gasped. "Do you think we'll hear the new members play?"

"I hope we sing more-" I cut myself off. "Wait, new members?" New members? When did we get new members to the choir? I think I would've known sooner that we have new members. Well then again, I didn't hear about the new kids, whom I haven't seen at all today.

Vanessa stared at me bewilderingly. "Yeah, new members. Mrs. Hart assigned them to be the band for the choir! And get this, Meg. They're also the-"

"Settle down everyone!"

The loud chattering in the room came to a halt. It was as if everyone was controlled by a TV remote and had muted them. A few shhs were hissed quietly as Mrs. Hart broadly walked to the front of the room. Vanessa and I always admired Mrs. Hart's confidence and boldness. Some teachers in our school hardly pay any attention to what's going on in the classroom and do poor job trying to quiet everyone done. Mrs. Hart has a loud, strong voice and when she tells the class to be quiet, they shut up in a second.

Mrs. Hart, dressed in a casual business dress and her pitch black hair in a loose bun, stood tall and proud at the front of the room. She smiled. "Now, class, today will be like everyday," She casually strolled through the aisles. "We will warm up and practice our routine, but first, I want everyone to put on their best smiles and attitudes, and say hello to our new show choir band!"

At that moment, the storage room door flung open with a loud bang. Everyone's head swiveled around to see what the commotion was. I squinted my eyes to see who, or what, was coming out of the closet. All I could see were heads of white blonde hair sticking out; they nearly matched the bright colors in the music room. I felt my stomach tighten in a knot and my heart stop. I just about dropped my jaw at the sight of the new kids standing before us with smiles on their faces.

"Hey everyone!" They all said.

"I'm Riker."

"I'm Rydel."

"I'm Ratliff."

"I'm Rocky."

"I'm Ross."

"And I'm Ryland."

"And we're R5!"

**Okay, that's the worst thing I've ever written! I was trying to get this out quick because my friends really wanted to read the next chapter, plus I'm really tired now :( I'm getting a headache at this moment so I really need to get off my laptop and get some shut eye.**

**Thanks for reading (If someone besides my friends are actually reading this!) nd leave a review telling me what you think :)**


End file.
